


Bonked Bones

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: Request!! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Fighting, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Stealing, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, falling, hospital room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Tommy put out his hand, eyes flickering nervously behind him.“Wilbur- come on man- just-just walk it off, we gotta,” He laughed nervously, “We gotta go.”“Tommy I- I can’t move my leg.”——-I got a request for Wilbur angst with the prompt “Just… walk it off.” “I don’t think I can walk.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Request!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Bonked Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on tumblr! You can send me some on there an it hopefully won’t take me too long (it will I will forget)

Wilbur yelped as Tommy crashed into his chest, sending them both tumbling down the rocky hillside. Limbs slapping wildly against the ground as he tried to stop his descent. His shoulder connected with a rock and he hissed, that’d hurt in the morning.

He hit his chin on the ground a final time before landing roughly in the heap of foliage, he gasped when he heard something crack.

After taking a moment to collect himself he pushed himself up onto his forearms, he tried to stand up only to cry out as dull throbbing turned to fire flooding his leg, he collapsed back onto the ground. He could hear Tommy groaning loudly a few feet away.  
Wilbur knew he needed to get up, he had too, but even moving his leg hurt. 

“Wil- Wilbur,” He heard Tommy mumble, “Get up, we need to keep moving.”

“Yeah just give me a minute,” Wilbur said, not moving. Leaves crunched as Tommy walked over to him.

“We gotta go Wilbur, those assholes can’t be too far behind.”

“Hang on Tommy, I fucked up my leg.” Wilbur grumbled rolling over only for it to send a shockwave of agony shooting up his leg.

Tommy put out his hand, eyes flickering nervously behind him, “Wilbur- come on man- just-just walk it off, we gotta,” He laughed nervously, “We gotta go.”

“Tommy I- I can’t move my leg.” He managed to sit up and get a better look at his leg. Nausea rose in his gut, his knee twisted backwards, pant leg torn with blood splattering his skin and the ground around him.

Tommy looked at his leg and gasped, “Wilbur- no no no it's okay-”

“Tommy I won’t be able to walk!” Wilbur interrupted.

“I’ll find something to drag you along with- it’ll be okay- let me just look around for a minute-” Tommy started to search but Wilbur grabbed his pant leg.

“Tommy no, go without me, you have to get this stuff back to the base.” He pulled the satchel off his shoulder and shoved it at Tommy.

“What no! I’m not leaving you here!” Tommy snapped back incredulously, “Those monsters will tear you apart!” Wilbur shook his head.

“I’ll hide, it’ll be fine-”

“No it won’t! You’re coming with me!”

“Tommy I can’t walk! Just leave me and take the medicine back to the base! That’s an order!” Wilbur snapped. 

Tommy glared at him, shouldering the bag. “I don’t have to take orders from you.” He grabbed Wilbur’s hand and yanked him up, manuring him so Tommy could wrap an arm around his waist, he put  
Wilbur’s arm across his shoulder.

“I’m not leaving you behind.” He said sharply, Wilbur tried to pull away.

“Tommy go! I will only slow you down-”

“I am not leaving you!” Tommy snapped, “Just shut up! I am not leaving you behind! No matter how much you struggle or bitch I am not leaving you so shut up and focus on walking!”

Tommy didn’t wait for an answer and started guiding them along. Wilbur tried his best to not put any pressure on his leg but also not weigh Tommy down. It did not work.

Every step was hell.

His leg would bump against the ground or they would stumble and fall and Wilbur would consider laying down and letting the earth consume him was a better use of his time.  
Sweat beaded against his forehead as he trudged forwards, his limbs felt like they were made of steel, he could feel blood dripping from his bashed leg.

“There we go, come on Wilbur, just a little farther.” Tommy laughed weakly, Wilbur could tell he was straining himself. “We just have to make it to the river and we are home free.”  
Wilbur could hear the rushing howls of the river, hope sparking in his chest he started hobbling faster, they were going to make it.

Then he heard hooves pounding behind him and his heart dropped. Against his better judgement Wilbur looked behind him and saw a herd of gang members on horses quickly catching up to them.

He swore under his breath, trying to speed up only to cause further agony in his leg. 

They managed to get to the river, sliding down the muddy banks Wilbur realized they were screwed. It was storm season and the water high and rough, thundering against the rocks and through the land.  
Wilbur pulled away from Tommy.

“Tommy leave me, get across the river, I’ll be okay-”

“No! We just fought about this-”

“Tommy! That stupid gang is going to be on us in minutes and everything we have worked for will be for nothing if you don’t move your fucking ass! I’ll distract them while you get to the rocks, hopefully you’ll be able to make it across- what the hell are you doing?” Wilbur saw Tommy taking bags and after making sure they were closed he wrapped the straps around them, securing them even more. 

He pulled back, swung around then launched the bags across the river. They landed on the grass on the other side, missing the mud entirely, Tommy turned to face him.

“I’m not leaving you, at least now those assholes can’t get the medicine. Hopefully Techno or Phil will find the bags.” He jumped in front of Wilbur, getting into a fighting stance as the gang drew near. 

They stopped a few feet away, five men armed to the teeth stared down at them, a feisty kid with too much heart and a failing older brother with a busted knee.

“Where is the medicine?” One man asked, drawing his sword.

For once Tommy didn’t respond, he just stared the man down.

“Where is the medicine, you thieves.” The man repeated.

“Gone.” Tommy said, somewhat smuggly, “And we can’t steal what belongs to us you dumbass.”

“Smartass,” The man grumbled, Wilbur mentally nicknamed him Pushy. Pushy sheathed his sword, “Grab em, they could be good bartering chips.”

The other men rushed forward, grabbing at them, Tommy managed to punch one across the face before he was slammed into the ground.

“Let go of me you stupid son of a bitch! Give me a fair fight! I’ll kick your ass!”

Two men came at Wilbur, easily managing to pin his arms behind him, securing them with rope. He watched the men shove Tommy’s face into the ground as he thrashed, trying to resist their attempts to  
tie him.

“Hey! Go easy on him! He’s just a kid!”

“Just a kid!” Tommy tried to yell, “That’s it, I’m gonna kick the shit out of all of you- let me up!”

“Both are so noisy.” Pushy said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re wasting your time,” Wilbur hissed as he was shoved forwards, “We mean nothing to them- the group- they won’t trade for us.” He lied, he knew that at least Tommy was important and if he could  
get the men to leave them Tommy would be able to get the medicine back for the group.

Pushy leaned over and grabbed the front of his shirt, “Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve seen you with that freak ass angel type-”

Wilbur threw his head back and headbutted him, “He is not a freak!” Pushy howled and let go of his shirt, Wilbur stumbled back, smiling, served that bastard right.

Pushy whipped around and shoved Wilbur to the ground then smashed his heel into Wilbur’s injured knee. Wilbur screamed, vision going white as what he could only describe as hellfire ripped through his body.

Panting hard, his vision cleared slighty and he saw Pushy looming over him, gaze hard.

“That’ll fucking teach you-” He was cut off as an arrow pierced his collarbone and he fell to his kness, gasping.

With blurring vision Wilbur looked up to see gray wings covering the sky.

He heard cries of fear, hooves nervously pattering against the grass, Tommy yell ‘The Blade!’ and felt soft hands on his shoulders. Things started to get fuzzy, he felt like he was in the air before being laid against someone’s chest, head on their shoulder.

Thundering hooves were muffled in the background as Wilbur’s head bobbed roughly, face itching as soft hair tickled it. He slowly slipped away, hardly hearing the soft murmur, “Stay with me Wilbur, stay with me.”

When Wilbur’s eyes cracked open the first thing he noticed was how fucking big his tonuge felt. The second thing he noticed, well technically two things, were Tommy’s head resting on one of his arms and Techno’s hand lightly gripping his other.

Looking around he realized he was in infirmary in their base and that there was a thick, bulky cast on his leg. Tommy was on his right, Phil and Techno on his left, both of his younger brothers were passed out, but Phil wasn’t.

Wilbur started at him until Phil looked up and smiled softly, leaning over to mess with his hair. “Wil, you are a fucking idiot but you did it. Good job buddy.”

Wilbur leaned into the touch, unable to reach back with both of his hands occupied, and closed his eyes. The journey fucking sucked but, this, this part was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!!


End file.
